


Opale Ébène

by ToKillAnHummingBird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, But Sometimes they are, Could Be Canon, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Give Regulus a Break, Like "The Kardashian's" kind of dysfunctional, Marauders era, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Everything, Slytherin aren't always the bads guys, Smoking, Walburga A+ Parenting, it's so slow, kind of, like seriously, so much smoking
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToKillAnHummingBird/pseuds/ToKillAnHummingBird
Summary: "J'étais fait d'obsidienne. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs, un cœur noir, une âme noir. Tu étais la lumière, chaude et rayonnante,là ou je n'étais qu'ombres et silence. Tu était vivant, pur et joyeux. Je n'apportais que la mort et le malheur. Tu fus celui qui tenta de me sauver. Mais, très cher, le voulai-je vraiment?"





	1. La Fourberie Du Lion

**Author's Note:**

> J'ignore encore quel direction l'histoire va prendre. C'est ma première vrai fanfiction que je poste içi alors, soyez indulgent s'il vous plait...

La lumière diffuse qu'émettait la lune et la lanterne peinait à éclairer les couloirs. Il était très tard. L'ombre qui tenait à la main la-dite lanterne ne pouvait faire un pas sans trébucher ou vaciller, la faute aux pierres inégalement placés qui composait le sol de cette partie du château. L'ombre, caché sous une cape, semblait se moquer tranquillement du froid et du vide des couloirs. Elle faisait partie de ces ombres joyeuses qui avançaient gaiement vers leur but. Elle se faufila à travers un passage secret et, enfin, atteignit son objectif. Discrètement, sans faire de bruit, elle tira une chaise et, se saisissant d'une pile de livres à l'aspect long et rébarbatif, s'assit tout en réglant l'intensité de sa lanterne. Puis elle ôta la capuchon de sa cape, révélant à la lumière palote une masse des cheveux noirs luisants et une peau claire et sans tâche.   La silhouette qui se dessinait là, bien qu'elle soit plus ou moins masculine, avait quelque chose de délicat, de jeune, de fragile et de noble à la fois. Ses mains fines tournaient les pages du livre silencieusement et l'on ne pouvait entendre dans la bibliothèque que le bruit de sa respiration. Parfois l'adolescent, puisqu'il était désormais visible que s'en était un, se penchait pour écrire d'une écrire faite de plein et de déliés sur un cahier à la couverture en cuir ébène et aux pages immaculés. Seules les inscriptions noires en venaient souiller les pages. Toujours est-il que dans la bibliothèque déserte, dans ce royaume de solitude et de clair-obscur, entouré de livres et d'ombres, l'adolescent semblait être un roi. Concentré sa tâche, absorbée par ses livres, bénissant le calme et le silence qui l'entourait, aussi il ne remarqua pas le léger déplacement d'air qui se produisait derrière son dos. Il ne remarqua pas non plus l'éclat argenté qui entourait les yeux de son compagnon clandestin dont la tête avait apparu à côté de son épaule et ne prit pas note de la respiration qui s'élevait à à peine cinquante centimètres de son oreille. En revanche, il entendit très bien quand une voix claire et distincte rompit le silence dans la bibliothèque :  
« -Alors, Black, on traîne dans les couloirs la nuit ? »  
Regulus Black ; car s'était lui ; ravala le cri de terreur pure qui lui monta dans la gorge et, se retournant brusquement, gifla le visage d'un jeune homme aux yeux noisette. Il bondit de sa chaise et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Tandis que son cœur tentait désespérément de revenir à un rythme normal, il dévisagea celui qu'il tenait en joue. Légèrement plus petit, mais plus musclé que lui, son « assaillant »,autour duquel flottait une cape argentée, probablement tombé lors du coup, avait un visage reconnaissable entre mille. Des yeux noisette derrière des lunettes rondes, des cheveux noirs courts et en bataille et un sourire habituellement sardonique,c'était le très connu, le très respecté, le très malin, et, aux yeux de Regulus, le très détestable James Potter. James Potter qui se frottait la joue, qu'il avait désormais marbré d'une trace blanche de main.  
« -La vache! Tu m'as pas loupé! »  
Regulus cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que diable venait faire Potter dans ce coin du château, à trois heures du matin ? Et surtout, par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi venait-il l'ennuyer ? Regulus savait que Potter, au même titre que Lupin, Pettigrow et sans doute l'intégralité de la maison Gryffondor, n'avait pas d'affection pour lui. Il savait aussi que son frère, si il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Mais là n'était pas la question. Regulus n'avait jamais parlé à Potter, n'en avait jamais eu l'intention, mais il y avait pourtant entre les deux élèves (enfin entre lui et ceux qui se faisaient appelés les Maraudeurs) une inimitié connue et admise par le château tout entier, fantômes compris. Le jeune Black fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par les doigts que Potter venait de claquer sous son nez.

« -Eh Oh, tu m'écoutes ? » lâcha Potter, visiblement vexé par l'absence d'intérêt que suscitait sa présence auprès du jeune Serpentard. Le jeune homme se rassit, soupira et, jetant un regard torve à son interlocuteur, répliqua  
« -A vrai dire non je ne t'écoutais pas...pardonne moi, j'étais en train de travailler... "  
Et c'était vrai. Regulus était en cinquième année, ce qui signifiait que ses BUSE étaient en fin d'année et bien que c'était encore novembre, il s'était déjà attelé à la lourde tâche qui consistait à réussir parfaitement aux examens et à faire la fierté de ses parents. Potter ricana et, sans y être invité, s'assit à côté du Serpentard.  
"-Ainsi le petit prince Black va traîner dans le château la nuit pour...travailler...  
-Tout le monde ne partage pas ton hédonisme, Potter",sortit Regulus d'un ton totalement inintéressé."-Et je ne suis pas "le petit prince Black". Il garda le silence quelque instant puis voyant que l'autre ne répliquait pas, ajouta "Mais moi j'ai une bonne raison d'être encore debout. En d'autres termes, on peut savoir ce que tu fais la?" A me faire chier, faillit-il ajouter.  
"Je traîne, j'écoute et je vis. J'apprends" dit Potter d'un ton guilleret, feuilletant négligemment un des livres que Regulus avait pris. "Remus avait le flemme de bouger et Sirius est probablement en train d'assurer une descendance née hors mariage à votre noble famille. Quand à Peter, il dort du sommeil de l'innocence. Cet enfant. Donc pour résumer, j'erre à la recherche d'une âme vivante passé minuit. Et te voilà. Je dois t'avouer que je m'attendais à mieux..."  
Regulus ne releva pas. Potter, avec son ton arrogant et sarcastique, cherchait à le provoquer et il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de réagir. Il s'autorisa juste un roulement d'yeux avant de se replonger dans ses manuscrits. Potter, à coté de lui, continuait à babiller, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, le considérant comme un désagréable bruit de fond.  
Les minutes, puis les heures passèrent. La lumière de la lanterne n'était assurée que par les légers coups de baguette que donnait machinalement Regulus toutes les demi-heures. Ce dernier, malgré le perturbateur Potter, avait un rythme de travail régulier et sain, enfin à ses yeux. Ce qui n'était pas l'avis du Gryffondor. Cela faisait quelques instants qu'il avait arrêté de parler, dans l'ignorance la plus totale, et qu'il observait Regulus. Il tiqua sur les yeux cernés, légèrement vitreux et ce fut quand il le vit écrire trois fois le même mot qu'une question lui vint à l'esprit:  
"Dis-moi, Black, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas dormi?"  
Question qu'il doubla avec un léger coup de pied, pour attirer son attention. Regulus sursauta et manqua de renverser une bouteille d'encre sur son carnet. Il dévisagea le fautif d'un air rageur puis soupira.  
"-Ca te regarde?" répondit-il, blasé "-Et puis je sais pas, moi...deux-trois nuits?  
-Tu devrais aller te coucher."  
Potter avait pris un très agaçant air professoral. Puis, sans attendre sa réponse, il ajouta.  
"-Allez viens,je te raccompagne."  
Il donna un vif coup de baguette. Immédiatement, tous les livres empruntés par Regulus reprirent leur place dans les rayons tandis l'encrier, la plume ainsi que les parchemins et autre carnet volèrent dans le sac en toile du jeune Serpentard que Potter saisit d'une main. Tout ça s'était passé en a peine dix secondes. Regulus, ébahi, le vit s'éloigner en tenant son sac puis disparaitre sous sa cape argentée. Trop fatigué pour réagir, le jeune homme se contenta de rester ici à cligner des yeux, avant que son esprit enfin se mette en marche. Aussitôt, il bondit de sa chaise et, au mépris sa discrétion élémentaire, il hurla:  
“-POTTEEER!”

Regulus se mit à courir à sa suite, mais son homologue Gryffondor avait disparu et de lui, il n'y avait aucune trace. Il le chercha encore pendant trente minutes avant de déclarer forfait. L'horloge du château sonna trois heures du matin. Regulus grogna. Il aurait voulu de tout coeur retrouver son sac avant le début du jour, mais il savait également que si Potter ne le voulait pas , il pourrait bien arpenter tout le château, il ne retrouverai pas son sac. Il soupira, puis se saisit de la lanterne restée sur la table et se dirigea vers les dortoirs Serpentard en trainant des pieds. Arrivé devant le pan du mur qui marquait la porte de sa salle commune, il prononça le mot de passe et entra rapidement. Il était fatigué, ses affaires avaient été volés par le meilleur ami de son “frère”, le devoir qu'il rédigeait depuis le début de la nuit et qu'il devait rendre le lendemain avait été pris par Potter et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le finir. Regulus était terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir de mauvaises notes. Et un devoir non-rendu lui vaudrait sans doute un F.  
Pour se détendre (pour autant qu'on puisse se détendre dans une pièce meublée de cranes et à la luminosité verdâtre), il s'effondra devant la cheminée. Avant de se relever tout aussi précipitamment et de pousser un juron. La, devant l'âtre, son sac était posé. Toutes ses affaires semblaient y etre mieux rangées et quand Regulus sortit le parchemin sur lequel était inscris son devoir de Défense contre les Forces Du Mal, les quarante centimètres de parchemin qui lui manquaient avaient été comblés par une écriture semblable à tout point à la sienne, mais, si on y regardait pas tout à fait similaire. Regulus jura à nouveau et replongea la main dans son sac. En remettant “son” devoir, sa main heurta un bout de papier qui,avec sa surface lisse et neuve, faisait tache parmi les vieux bouts de parchemin. Il le tira. Sur ce papier, inscrit d'une écriture vive et penchée, se tenait la preuve du plus grand manque de respect depuis l'histoire de Poudlard.  
“Mon cher Regulus, je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu te mettes à la course. Par ailleurs, je pense qu'il est également important que tu apprenne à interagir socialement. En effet je désapprouve de manière totale ton silence face à ma présence. Sale Con. Bisous. James. PS:Je te prierai, à l'avenir, d'adopter une écriture moins compliquée à imiter.”


	2. Réveil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On est toujours dans l'introductif...donc il ne se passe pas grand chose durant ce chapitre...

Les désavantages d’être Serpentard sont nombreux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Tout d'abord, être à Serpentard signifie que qui que vous soyez, quoi que vous ayez fait auparavant, vous êtes, dès votre arrivée, classé dans la catégorie des timbrés psychotiques ou des ambitieux fourbes et calculateurs. Et si vous ne pouvez être mis dans une de ces cases, c'est peut-être pire. Ensuite vous devez faire vos preuves. Constamment. Que ce soit vis-à-vis de vos compères Serpentard (Il ne faudrait pas entacher encore plus la réputation de la maison) ou du reste du château, qui attendent patiemment de savoir si leurs préjugés sont exacts ou si vous êtes « une exception », vous êtes constamment soumis au jugement des autres. Vous serez souvent seul, souvent isolé, et vous ne pouvez demander de l'aide, cela serait faire preuve de faiblesse. Et, en tant que Serpentard, être faible vous est interdit. Vous devrez, en plus de ça, composer avec vos camarades de salle. Certains, ceux bien nés, vous mépriseront dès votre moindre faux-pas, d'autres, persuadés que vous leur voulez du mal, développeront une paranoïa à l'égard du monde et donc de vous. Vous devrez supporter les remarques intolérantes de certains d'entre-eux, leurs tendances dangereusement suprématistes et rire faussement aux blagues douteuses. Vous devrez vous méfier de certains, vous ne saurez jamais à qui accorder votre confiance. Pas parce qu'ils vous trahirons, mais juste parce que on ne vous aura jamais appris à faire confiance aux gens. On ne vous aura jamais vu autrement que par votre étiquette de Serpent, autrement que par vos origines, autrement que vos cotés individualistes et indépendants.   
Après, votre situation va de pair avec certains avantages. On vous respectera. On vous craindra. Vous vivrez dans un milieu si intellectualiste et si compétitif que le monde extérieur ne sera rien en face. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, vous ne souffrirez plus. La solitude et l'échec ne vous feront plus peur. Vous ne craindrez ni la réussite, ni l'argent et vous saurez comment vous débrouiller par vous-mêmes. Vous deviendrez peut-être froid et sec, mais au moins vous réussirez. Sans doute. Peut-être...  
Les Serpentard réussiront peut-être, mais ce n'est pas en ne dormant que deux heures par nuit que cela sera plus rapide. C'est du moins ce que pensait Regulus. Le jeune homme fixait le plafond, même si les lueurs verdâtres qui circulaient sur les corniches, sur les pierres et les voûtes lui donnaient un coté assez inquiétant. Il était six heures du matin. A cet heure, la majorité des habitants du château étaient des habitants endormis et , si l'on se referait aux ronflements sonores qui provenaient des lits entourant celui de Regulus, ses compagnons de chambrée en faisaient partis. Regulus était harassé. Il avait encore fait une nuit blanche. Couché à trois heures, après la découverte de son sac et de l’irritant mot qui allait avec, il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil et avait passé les trois dernières heures à se retourner dans son lit, à enlever et remettre sa couverture, dans une sorte de boucle continuel et avait vaguement somnolé vers les coups de cinq heures. Mais le voilà, parfaitement réveillé bien que fatigué et déprimé, près à recommencer une autre journée que suivrait une autre journée que suivrait une autre journée et ainsi de suite. Toutes les journées de Regulus étaient réglés sur le même rythme, la même routine et bien que cela soit parfois désespérant, il avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'y échapper. Les choses étaient comme elles étaient et mettre ses forces dans un combat perdu d'avance lui était impossible. Regulus, malgré son jeune âge, avait déjà vu les trois grandes expressions de la Société : l’Obéissance, la Lutte et la Révolte. Et il n’osait prendre parti. L’Obéissance était ennuyeuse, la Révolte impossible, et la Lutte incertaine.   
Mais ces considérations de vieil homme ne le mèneraient à rien. Aussi, puisqu'il était trop tard pour trouver le sommeil, si cela était encore possible, Regulus se leva. Il s'étira et jeta un coup d'oeil aux  
fenêtres. La lueur, d'un vert sombre, qui émanait de la vitre acheva de lui ôter le moral. Il s'habilla, peu discrètement, se moquant allègrement de réveiller un de ses camarades, et remonta les escaliers, les dortoirs de Serpentard étant situés en dessous de la salle commune. La dite-salle était presque vide. Quelques élèves étaient déjà, ou encore, debout et l'on pouvait voir ici toutes les complexités du spectre d'élèves vivant à Poudlard. Il y avait les lève-tôt, ces ambitieux qui estimait que leur place dans le monde ne serait assuré uniquement si ils se levaient avant le soleil. Il y avait les élèves bizutés qui, victime d'une mauvaise farce, avaient dû dormir sur une planche de bois ou sur le sol de pierre. Il y avait les insomniaques, que l'on reconnaissait à leur air hagard et aux poches qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Ils y avait les rebelles, qui avaient décidés pour une nuit d'échapper au cadre oppressant que constituait les quartiers Serpentard et qui, même si ils avaient les mêmes cernes que la précédente catégorie, semblaient plus ou moins vifs et frais. Regulus en connaissait certains, même si il était loin d’être intime avec eux, mais la possibilité d'une conversation gênante et faite de vide lui ôta l'envie d'aller leur parler. Regulus n'était pas timide, ni taciturne, mais il préférait s'éviter les sujets inutiles. Il s'assit donc dans son coin, attendant que des gens intéressants surgissent enfin. Cela se fit attendre. En attendant que son amie et compagnonne de malheur se pointe, il eut l’immense plaisir de voir surgir Rosier, qu'il n'aimait pas;Yaxley, qu'il méprisait et les frères Lestrange, sur lesquels il avait un point de vue neutre. Tous le saluèrent. Malgré l'inimitié qu'ils pouvaient possiblement lui porter, Regulus n'en restait pas moins le cadet de la famille Black et, vu le comportement de son aîné, son probable héritier. 

Puis enfin, parut celle qu'il attendait. Une crinière bouclé et sombre, un teint pâle qu'ils avaient en commun, des lèvres soulignés par un rouge à lèvres couleur sang et une démarche à faire pâlir Jupiter en personne, Bellatrix Black fit son apparition. C'était toujours intéressant de la voir apparaître, songea Regulus. Tout d’abord, le silence se faisait subtilement dans la salle. Les conversations baissaient, se figeaient. Puis, quand une ambiance froide et malséante avait envahit l'espace, les groupes se resserraient et les gens seuls quittaient discrètement la pièce. Des légers murmures montaient alors et des regards étranges étaient lancés à sa cousine. Mais cela cessait rapidement, quand le regard scrutateur de Bellatrix faisait le tour de la salle.   
Regulus ricana. Il faisait probablement parti de l’extrême minorité qui n'était pas terrorisé par sa cousine. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas d’où venait cet effroi. Bellatrix, si elle pouvait se montrer arrogante et colérique, n'en restait pas moins une fille plus ou moins agréable à vivre et au sens de l'honneur solidement ancré. Certes, il lui était déjà arriver, dans des excès de rage, de faire le mal autour d'elle, mais, aux yeux de Regulus, elle ne méritait pas la réputation de psychopathe pollué du bulbe qu'elle se traînait.   
Bellatrix se dirigea vers son cousin. Elle était en septième année, ce qui signifiait que, comme lui, elle avait un examen important à la fin de l'année. Mais, à la différence de Regulus, elle n'en préoccupait que peu. Cela étonnait incroyablement Regulus. Pourquoi une sorcière aussi brillante que Bellatrix gâchait ses capacités en se posant en partisane du moindre effort ?

« Alors, Reggie, comment va ta vie ? »

Bellatrix avait une manière de s'exprimer assez étrange aux yeux de Regulus. Elle avait constamment l'air de se moquer du monde et des gens, et c'était assez perturbant. Surtout lorsqu'elle balançait des horreurs sur un ton totalement dépassionné. Mais passons.  
Après avoir discuter de tout et de rien, comme les deux jeunes gens le faisait chaque matin, ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle, notant que, comme toujours, les gens tendaient à s'écarter d'eux quand ils marchaient dans les couloirs. Ce que Regulus trouvait stupide et Bellatrix, normal.  
Une fois assis, un peu à l’écart du groupe, Regulus laissa son regard dériver son la foule qui occupait les tables. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place parmi eux. D'ailleurs il ne se sentait à sa place nul part, généralement. Mais il était excellent pour donner le change et était, au fil du temps, devenu un redoutable acteur.  
Du coin de l’œil, il vit la table des Gryffondor être soudain envahi par un quatuor bien connu. Les Maraudeurs s'assirent en poussant nonchalamment tout le monde. Presque malgré lui, Regulus chercha le teint mat et les cheveux en bataille inhérent à James. James qu'il repéra en un instant et qui se retourna, par un malheureux hasard, pile poil au moment où Bellatrix et Regulus levèrent de concert leur majeur.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila. Honnêtement c'est à mes yeux pas terrible mais voilà...laissez vos avis!


End file.
